


When the Lady Calls

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Series: Nyx's Commission Work [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Bukkake, Consensual Violence, Filming, Futanari, Hard Facial, Multi, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady has a particular way of unwinding after a successful hunt, and the white haired men of Devil May Cry are *not* invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Lady Calls

**Author's Note:**

> COMMISSION for a friend who asked to remain anonymous. Enjoy!

"Cameras are ready!"

"Good," Lady purred as she wiggled this way and that, testing the restraints. She was bound to a metal X frame, dressed in her usual white hunting clothes, minus her sunglasses. She hadn't even showered from her latest successful job, and she still smelled of blood, ichor, and sweat. "Thanks. How's the lighting?"

"Looking good!" another guy answered, checking to see if the images that would be recorded by the camera were lit well enough for good quality. Lady loved to review these later as masturbation fodder when she didn't have time to organize parties like this, and she was not shy about spending the money on professional lighting and shooting equipment.

"Let's get this party started then!" Lady said as she winked at her close-up camera.

Tonight she was trying something a little different, and on her command, a tall muscular man stepped forward, a long thick whip uncoiling as he moved toward her. She’d hand picked him specifically for his strength and she shivered with anticipation of what was to come. 

The man stepped behind her and there was a moment of silence before it was broken by a hiss and a whistle as the whip snaked through the air. A sharp crack and a red welt curled from shoulder to hip visible through the slash made in the white fabric of her jacket. 

Lady grunted, and then laughed brightly. “Is that the best you’ve got? Put your back into it, you weakling!” The whip snapped again and another weal marked her skin. 

Tossing her head back, Lady let the pain wash over her as she did when she was in battle. Adrenaline which had been fading from her system began to pump again with each cruel touch of the whip. She lost count of the lashes as she taunted her weak human whipping boy. Even the pain dulled as her pussy grew wet and her cock hardened.

When she was fully erect, she twisted her wrists, releasing the cuffs holding her. She dropped to the ground in a crouch, giving herself a moment to get her bearings before standing and moving over to the plastic tarp in the middle of the room. Kneeling down, she gestured to the man who had dealt out the whipping. 

The man dropped his whip and hurried over, rigid cock swaying with his steps. 

Lady’s lips quirked. 

Opening her mouth, she curled her tongue, but that was all. Her eyes held a challenge and as the man stepped into her personal space, he was careful only to slip his hardened length between her lips and not to touch her in any other way. There were stories about men who’d either forgotten that rule or had chosen to ignore it. He was rather too attached to his genitalia to tempt fate.

It was difficult though. The natural tendency was to grab hold and force action. As it was, Lady held herself still and left the work to him. 

Clenching his fists to keep himself from over stepping his bounds, he snapped his hips forward. “Come on you useless cunt. Suck it, damn you.”

Lady’s mouth tightened slightly. 

Groaning, the man shuffled forward, even as his hips hunched back and forth. “Fuck. Filthy whore. Look at them all waiting for you.” As the tension began to coil in his balls, his hands rose, reaching for Lady’s hair, then froze as the pressure of a perfect ring of teeth sank into his turgid flesh. 

Lady blinked at him slowly.

He lowered his hands, moving to cup his balls instead. He jerked himself as he fucked Lady’s mouth, groans and gasps getting louder as he neared his climax. Lost as he was in his pleasure, he forgot himself, eyes closing as his orgasm swept over him. 

Lady jerked her head back as he came and received his semen over her nose and chin instead of in her mouth. She made a mental note to cross him off her list. 

The last spurt fell across her lips and Lady licked them briefly before saying. “Get out.”

The man froze for a second, then left the scene.

Swiping a finger over her face, Lady licked it clean and then glared at the group of men standing across the room. “Well, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Get over here!”

The men didn't need to be told twice. Lady took a moment to appreciate the view as the first participants gathered around her. Not a single white haired boy to be seen. She liked it that way. Dante always had to steal the show, and Lady was not about to share her pleasure. Devil may cry *outside* tonight.

As she stroked her own cock through the fabric of her shorts that barely covered the whole length, the first group of guys approached her, naked and hard. None of them was as endowed as she was, but for this task, size was not necessary. Men with huge dicks tended to not know how to use them anyway.

"All over, right?" the first guy asked as he began jerking off over her, enjoying the sight of her tanned skin and the numerous scars revealed by her plunging V-neck.

"All over," Lady repeated, making herself clear. "But mostly my face. I want to be unrecognizable by the end."

The guys nodded in unison, stroking themselves fast. That was part of the rules: Lady would not let them use her body for anything but ogling and coming onto. In exchange, they could go as many rounds as they wanted to cover her in their combined cum.

"Come on boys," Lady said, looking up with a smile, face offered for them to come onto, "paint me white already. I want to drown in your cum!"

The men, again, didn't need to be told twice. Grunting as they gathered around Lady, they soon let fly their cum all over her face, hair, and cleavage, one thick rope even landing neatly over the scar across the bridge of her nose.

Purring, Lady licked her cum-stained lips, fondling herself through her shorts. "Next!" she cried out, and the three men around her were replaced by five others. She didn't know their names, but they were all familiar in that they had attended one of her little cum parties before and she had deemed them worthy of coming back. "Now, boys, don't disappoint me," she warned, entirely serious. "You better give me a bigger load than these three!"

"For sure!" one of them, a red-haired young man, declared cockily in a way that didn't impress Lady much, as it reminded her of a certain white haired hunter.

"Stop that before I kick you out," she ordered, glaring up at him despite the semen on her face.

"R-right," the young man said as he sobered up and decided to focus his gaze on her luscious lips instead of her intense, heterochromatic eyes, even if her glaring at him so hotly made him grow even harder.

"Hmpf. Typical," she grumbled when she saw that. But he still let out a decent amount on her lips and chin, and it dripped obscenely down into her cleavage, so she let it go, for now. But he was definitely in danger of not being invited back next time.

The men succeeded each other, using Lady as a willing cumdump, starting with her face, then moving on to her hair and tits, always without touching her.

Once she had drained the balls of every man present in the room, Lady realized she’d left someone out. Two someones rather. Normally she never mixed business and pleasure, but she was still riding the wave of lust and good work did deserve a reward.

She crooked her finger, but at the same time admonished. “Don’t mess up my shoot!”

“No miss!” Both men stammered as they made sure their cameras were holding the shot before stabilizing them.

They fumbled with their flies as they moved into place, cocks already hard and dripping from the stimulation of having to watch all the action. It took only couple of quick pumps before they, too, were emptying their balls over their luscious boss. Lady smiled from underneath her semen mask, blinking against the sting of the last load that had landed in her eye.

"A toilet's not just for jerking," she pointed out as signal for the men to gather around her anew, which they did, aiming their dicks at her face again. This time, however, there was no need for stimulation. They let loose their piss all over her, soaking her ragged clothes and her hair and washing the sticky cum mask of her face. Lady finally reaching orgasm as the piss dribbled all over her body made them grin. They kept emptying their bladders on her, calling her a pisswhore and a filthy cunt as her thick cock, trapped in her shorts, shot cum out the leg opening and her pussy squirted in the crotch of said shorts, a dark, wet stain spreading out in the fabric.

Only once the men were done pissing on her did Lady get up, carefully, brushing her short hair back. "Whew! That felt good." One of the cameramen handed her a towel, which she took to wiped her eyes and mouth. "All right boys, thanks for the nice evening. Don't call me, I'll call you."

**Author's Note:**

> [You, too, can commission me!](http://paperscraps.ca/writing/)


End file.
